Snippets of the Potter Family
by expecto patronum 2809
Summary: It's the Potter kids times at Hogwarts! Series of One- shots following the next generation. Love, laughter, tears and magic. Better than it sounds- promise x
1. Lily gets angry

**Lily gets angry**

Lily sat at the table poking her potato rather viciously. She should be happy, she told herself. Her brothers were finally home for Christmas!

However at the moment they were busy talking about Hogwarts. Reminiscing on certain corridors and ghosts. Teachers, talking portraits, moving staircases. The list goes on it seemed…

"And guess what! I saw the giant squid!" Albus exclaimed

"So what! I've seen the giant squid, in fact I would say me and the giant squid are best friends!" James chortled,

"Have you found the room of requirement yet?" her father asked grinning,

"Eurggh!" exclaimed Lily, who had finally had enough.

The whole conversation had seemed like a private joke. She could not contribute because she had not even gone to Hogwarts yet! She stood up, and then swinging her fiery locks behind her rushed up the stairs

She sat on her bed, idly reading the latest edition of the quibbler when there was a knock on the door,

"Lily flower?" a timid voice called out, even though she did not reply the door opened on a rather sheepish James.

"What's up? We just got back and you are already sick of us. Eh?" the dark handsome boy coaxed gently,

"It's nothing…" she blinked back the tears threatening to fall, "It's just you keep talking bout Hogwarts, and I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh." he sighed,

"Sorry…" she whispered,

"No Lil, I should be apologising. It must be hard for you stuck here with mum and dad while Al and I are off gallivanting round Hogwarts!" he sympathised. She simply nodded in reply, tears trickling down her cheeks.

A short while later Lily and James returned back down stairs holding hands, they sat down and started to eat again.

"I bet you can't wait to go too Hogwarts Lily!" Albus told her innocently,

"Mmm I think Hogwarts is overrated personally…" James smiled.

Lily returned the smile, and sat up a bit straighter as the conversation moved on to Quiditch. Now that was something she could talk about.


	2. Albus has a friend

**Albus has a friend**

Harry, Ginny and Lily waited on the train station. With a puff of white smoke and roar of an engine the great scarlet express pulled in to the station 9 ¾ . Lily squealed with excitement, and quietly imagined herself on the historic train.

It was the end of Albus' first term at the legendary school for witchcraft and wizardry. James (the eldest son) had just entered in to his second year. If Ginny was truthful with herself she was more worried about Albus than she had been with James,

James could settle in anywhere, his loud personality and natural charisma made it easy for him to make friends. Albus however was the more shy and silent. He was more reserved about who he made friends with, but then was extremely loyal. She also felt that Albus had a sense of proving himself, living up to his brother and father.

Eventually James wandered over after saying goodbye to his group of friends. They were just waiting for Albus.

"Where is he?" whined Lily, who was being lifted up by James, her legs wrapped round his torso.

"I saw him on the train, he's probably talking to his friends…" proposed James.

After a few minutes, a dark haired, bespectacled boy walked over. He looked just like his father had done at that age, the same wiry frame and emerald eyes. He was walking with another boy. However this boy was extremely pale with white blonde hair, but with an easy smile as he talked to Albus animatedly.

"Mum, Dad this is Scorpius Malfoy, he's in Griffindor with me…" Albus introduced.

Harry and Ginny looked quite surprised but trusted there sons judgement enough not to let there old prejudices influence there impression of the young boy. Lily had gone rather red in the cheeks and had burrowed her face in James shoulder.

"Mr Potter, Mrs Potter it's really nice to meet you." Scorpius smiled.

"Pleasure is all ours; do call us Harry and Ginny though!" Harry smiled back,

"Yes dear, it's so nice you and Albus are friends, do feel free to come round to our house in the holidays, you would be more than welcome…" urged Ginny.

"And your parents, there free to come as well." Offered Harry.

Scorpius sighed a breath of relief, and then smiling at them again, told them,

"In fact I should find them. They will want to know where I am…"

"Bye, see you soon Scorp!" the youngest Potter boy said while hugging his friend.

The Potters watched as he dashed off, before turning around and leaving the station.

"He seemed like a very nice boy…" Ginny commented.


	3. James gets a girlfriend

**James gets a girlfriend**

**A/N I got this pairing from another fic called 'Inter house Bonding' so read that if you want more of this pairing…**

Harry turned swiftly as he heard his wife's sharp intake of breath.

"What is it honey?" he asked,

"James is with a girl. Kissing her. Over there!" Ginny told him, pointing a little way down the station.

Harry looked and saw his eldest son kissing a rather small blonde girl. He stood rather taller than her, his black hair ruffled at the back. Her arms were wrapped round his neck; his hands were cradling her upturned face.

"Who is she?" Ginny asked Albus,

"Gaby Jenner. There going out, trust me that's tame. She's the one who is responsible for James' sudden good behaviour…" Albus exclaimed.

"Oh remind me to thank her – maybe when she isn't snogging my son!" replied Harry sarcastically.

The couple broke apart and were now talking to each other. It looked like he was persuading her to do something.

"She's blonde!" Harry commented, "Potter's go with red heads, it's a rule…"

Ginny placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder before saying,

"Well rules were never James' strong points…"

"Oh heads up, there coming over!" Albus laughed,

The couple were making there way up the station together holding hands, his dark head occasionally bent down to say something to her, which made her laugh.

"Mum, Dad this is Gaby my girlfriend…" James introduced,

"Hi it's nice to meet you…" smiled the blonde girl; she had blonde long hair and startling blue eyes.

The Potters replied kindly enough. They carried on talking for a while, until Gaby told them,

"Sorry my parents are over there, they look a bit lost. I better go! Nice meeting you. Bye Al!"

Then turning to face James she lowered her voice,

"Bye James. Promise you'll write?" she asked,

"Promise. I'll use the felly tone as well" James smiled,

"Telephone" Gaby corrected giggling.

"What?"

"Never mind!"

She leant up to kiss him, which he returned with enthusiasm.

"Bye!" she called out,

"Bye! Love you…" he replied.

There was a silence for a moment or two before Ginny whispered to Harry,

"Well that was odd…"


	4. Lily goes to Hogwarts

**Lily goes to Hogwarts**

Lily boarded the train on September the 1st, wide eyed and beaming. Finally she was going. It had been three long years since James had gone, finally it was er time.

He mother had cried as she had hugged Lily goodbye, he dad also looked teary but he stood strong.

She made her way down the train, suddenly feeling very alone. She could not seem to find Hugo anywhere, he was probably already making friends somewhere.

She passed Albus and Scorpius, she blushed slightly as Scorpius smiled at her. Albus nodded but did not say anything to her. Se understood, he did not want his little sister trailing along behind him.

She carried on along the corridor, glimpsing in to every carriage. All were filled with friends talking and hugging, back together for the new year. All the while the scenery changed outside.

She caught a glimpse of James and his friends, Will and Sam crouched over a piece of parchment. Half of her wanted to go in and let James hug her. He would be nice about it, but she did not want him thinking her a baby.

She found an empty carriage and sat down in it. She picked up her book and started to read. She heard the carriage door open. In walked in a fairly small brown haired girl who looked very lost. She had wide brown eyes, and a quivering mouth.

"Can I sit here?" she asked,

"Sure," Lily smiled before adding, "I'm Lily Potter…"

"Daisy Smith" Daisy replied smiling back. Lily sighed a breath of relief at the lack of recognition at Lily's surname. It seemed to give people the wrong idea. They carried on talking about Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony when the door opened.

A girl stood there with golden blonde curly hair and big blue eyes,

"Hi, I'm Poppy Jenner, my sister told me to get lost, but I couldn't find a carriage…" she explained.

"You can sit here. I'm Lily Potter and this is Daisy Smith…" Lily offered,

"Lily Potter. Is your dad Harry Potter?" she asked,

"Yes…" Lily squirmed,

"Cool. So what house do you want to be in?" Poppy asked,

"Griffindor!" Lily and Daisy replied at the same time. All three girls burst out laughing.

"Hey I just realised, we are all flowers!" Daisy smiled,

"The flower girls of Griffindor!" Poppy grinned,

Lily smiled, she just knew they were going to be best friends.


	5. Albus pulls a prank

**Albus pulls a prank**

**A/N By the way James I think will stay with Gaby and not fall for a red head.**

The boy stared wiped the sticky green slime off his robes and turned to glare at his older brother and cousin. This was the third prank this week, and it was only Thursday. He was fed up with it. It was embarrassing to constantly being at the butt of all James' jokes.

He hardly gets told off as well. Mum finds them all funny so can't bring herself to scold him, Dad try's to tell them off but inside you know he loves it really. James Sirius Potter living up to his names…

"He likes a laugh…" Harry always said. Well Albus isn't laughing.

He was going to get revenge, Albus decided. He was going to make James suffer. Fred wasn't really Albus' problem; anyway James would be enough trouble.

Albus knew he was not a prankster; he would need help, from the second best.

The green eyed boy knocked on the door,

"Come in…" a voice called out,

"Lily, I need your help…"

"With what?" she asked,

"Pranking James…" he told her. She let out a sound of disbelief then quickly composed herself,

"If you think it's too hard I understand…" Albus said slyly, before he could say anything else, he was on the floor unable to move.

"Do you doubt my abilities Albus Severus?" Lily demanded standing above him, he signalled for her to release him.

"No…Of course not sis…"

"What's in it for me?" she asked,

"Let's just say, I wont tell Scorpius about your little crush…" he proposed,

"Oh come on, he knows! Daisy and Poppy shout it in the hallway whenever they get the chance!"

"One of his Quiditch shirts then?"

"Deal. Now…"

A few days later, Albus handed James a glass of pumpkin juice,

"Here have this, I already poured it but I don't want it…" Albus smiled,

"Um thanks…" James replied before returning to talk to Fred and his friend Will.

About ten minutes later, James fell off his seat onto the cold hard floor, before getting up, still unconscious, dancing in a weird girly way.

Soon the whole of the hall was in hysterics even the teachers. Shouts from other students included,

"Who pranked him?"

"Serves him right?"

The only people that looked worried were about three quarters of the female students and his friends.

By now the spell had worn off and James just lay unconscious,

"Lily do you have the antidote?"

"I though you had it?" the red head told her brother,

"You don't have the antidote?" Will asked, "But that's really bad, these things are not supposed to last forever you are supposed to give them the antidote at least ten minutes later!"

"Holy snitches, can we take him to Nurse Smith?" Albus asked, Lily was starting to cry.

Will lifted James up along with Fred and they carried him out, glaring at anyone who dared laugh.

Albus felt sick to his stomach with guilt and worry. Maybe he should leave pranking to the professionals…


	6. James plays Quiditch

James plays Quiditch

James has always played Quiditch, ever since he could remember he has been on a broom. Even when he was little he would watch his dad and his uncles play in the garden or is mum playing for the Harpies, he knew that that was what he should be doing.

He remembers the first time he went on a proper broomstick, he had stolen Teddy's. He was fed up with his little one with all its patronising boundaries.

_The small dark haired boy ran his hand along the smooth clean wood. He put his small eight year old hand over the broom and told it firmly, _

"_Up." _

_Straight away it shot up in to his hand. He mounted it, then kicked off. He soared upwards, higher than he had ever been before. He laughed, this feeling had to be the best feeling in the world._

_Down below, his mum called and screamed at him to get down along with his father. James took no notice. Harry was sure he was going to fall, but he didn't. _

_Instead the eight year old flew about, even performing some tricks without the slightest wobble. Then when he was ready he flew down to meet his livid parents. _

As soon as James entered Hogwarts, he was enlisted in to the team. Earlier than his dad. For some reason that made James seemed to glow with pride. He had on his first morning, taken his new broom out for a spin, conveniently past Finn Wood, the Quiditch captains, dorm a few time. By ten o'clock it was official. James Potter was the new seeker in the Griffindor Quiditch team.

"_You fly then?" the Scottish boy asked,_

"_You could say that…"_

"_You're good kid, really good."_

"_Thanks Finn, that means a lot." James smiled, his brown eyes twinkling under a mop of raven coloured hair._

"_Griffindor are looking for a new seeker, you interested?" _

"_Definitely. When are the tryouts?"_

"_The jobs yours if you want it. No try out needed!"_

"_Yes please…"_

Then in fourth year, when all James could think about was her. He told her to meet him at the pitch at six a' clock for a surprise,

_There she stood, looking a little bemused. He walked over and brandished his broom,_

"_Fancy a ride?" he asked smiling,_

"_You're crazy James Potter…" she smiled back. They flew about, her arms around him, so close that he could here her heart beat. He stopped by the three hoops, gently guiding her to sit on one. She did clutching on to the edge. He sat next to her,_

_She smiled before leaning in and softly kissing him on the lips, which he gently responded to._

Come fifth year when they had to have personal career talks, one to one with there head of house. James went in to that room not knowing what to say,

"_Come in James…" called out Professor Longbottom,_

"_Hullo Neville," James replied,_

"_Now Mr Potter," Neville adopted a stricter tone of voice, "Any ideas on what you want to do when you finish Hogwarts?"_

"_Not really…"_

"_What do you love more than ever?"_

"_Flying. I want to fly." James suddenly realised, his eyes lighting up._

"_You've got the talent James just got to be committed." Longbottom smiled, which James matched._

And even now as he prepares to step out on to the pitch, he thinks back over all though games, or the times he has flown. To this date it is still the best feeling in the world. Suddenly all the nerves are gone. This is where he belongs,

"England's seeker James Potter…" the voice read out. James grinned, before flying out to a full stadium of screaming fans. For James it was pure rapture.


End file.
